Mayonise
by Scarleet Rin
Summary: "Belikan aku mayonise, aru."/ "Suami macam apa kau, Shouchiro-kunn"/ Hanya fict singkat tentang Kagura mengidam mayonise. /Okikagu /RnR
**.**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gaje, Typo, OOC**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

Pekerjaan sebagai polisi, terutama polisi berpangkat kapten, menuntut seorang Okita Sougo untuk pulang ke rumahnya saat larut malam. Apalagi, misi yang diberikannya saat itu adalah misi penyergapan. Jadi malam ini, Sougo baru memulai tidur pukul dua dini hari.

Menurutnya, malam ini malam yang cukup tenang. Udaranya sejuk, dan tidak ada nyamuk satupun, meski ini aedang pertengahan musim panas. Tapi, yang lebih penting tidak ada suara bising yang biasanya berasal dari wanita yang tidur di sebelahnya.

Yep, sudah sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, Sougo menikahi seorang wanita. Wanita china bertenaga 100 monster dari Yorozuya yang tak bisa mengurus rumah sama sekali dan tidak bisa masak kecuali memasak nasi, itu pun pakai _magic com_.

Sougo sendiri bingung, mengapa ia bisa bisanya jatuh cinta pada si china yang dulunya rival sejatinya.

Belum sampai setengah jam yang lalu Sougo terlelap, ia mendengar si monster cerewet yang tidur di sampingnya itu memanggilnya disertai tepukan di bahu yang mulanya pelan namun lama lama mengeras.

"Sumpah _china...,_ aku baru saja tidur beberapa detik yang lalu," terdengar jawaban serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Kemudian Sougo memunggungi Kagura yang sedang terduduk di atas ranjang mereka.

"Aku lapar, _aru,"_ kata Kagura sambil menatap jam. Sudah jam setengah tiga pagi.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari _sadis._

"Woy, bangun!" kata Kagura kesal karena diabaikan.

"Cari saja makanan di dapur," jawab Sougo malas. Ia sedang benar benar kelelahan untuk sekedar menanggapi istrinya yang perut karet itu.

Detik berikutnya, tahu tahu punggung Sougo sudah menempel sempurna di lantai dan kakinya terangkat ke atas. "Apa maumu, HAH?!" Sougo bangun dari posisi tidak elitnya itu sambil melepas _eye mask_ nya dengan kesal.

Di seberang tempat tidur, berdiri Kagura berbalut gaun tidur sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku lapar. Belikan aku mayonise, _aru."_

"Apa yang perlu kubeli lagi?. Sukonbo, hampir satu pabrik kuborong!. Telur ayam, satu peternakan habis hanya untuk kamu!. Aku bisa bangkrut kalau kau begi-."

Di tengah tengah kekesalannya, Sougo menyadari ada satu kata terkutuk dari permintaan istri tercintanya itu.

Apa tadi, hah? Mayonise? Mayonise? Mayonise? **MAYONISE?**

" _Chi...china,_ kau minta apa tadi?"

"Kau ini budek ya, sadis?. Aku mau mayonise. Seperti yang biasa Tosshi makan."

.

.

Di rumah keluarga Okita, mayonise adalah benda yang dicekal untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam. Selain seperti makanan anjing, mayonise juga mengingatkan Sougo pada Hijikata. Dan itu membuatnya selalu merasa tidak bahagia. Jadi, bisa dikatakan rumah mereka masih terjaga kesuciannya dari benda itu.

Namun, permintaan Kagura tadi malam, akan merusak kesucian rumah penuh kedamaian mereka.

Sougo bisa saja menolak permintaan china itu. Tapi, pasti dia akan uring uringan dengan gayanya yang kekanakan lalu mogok makan. Si sadis jelas tidak mempermasalahkan kalau istrinya mogok makan, karena itu bisa bermanfaat bagi keuangan keluarga.

Tapi, masalahnya Sougo tidak mau membahayakan keselamatan calon bayinya itu.

Ya, wanita berumur 23 itu, sedang mengandung bayinya yang kini sudah berusia 4 bulan. Kagura selalu menuntut untuk selalu dibelikan apapun yang ia minta, dengan alasan mengidam itu hal yang lumrah bagi wanita hamil.

Tapi, memangnya memakan mayonine, alami bagi ibu hamil #Coba kau tanyakan saja pada Ginpachi sensei tentang ini, Sougo.

"Sadis," panggil Kagura saat mereka sedang sarapan.

"Hm?" tanya Sougo _tanpa_ menurunkan koran yang ia baca tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kalau nanti mau beli mayo, belikan yang rendah kalori ya, _aru,"_ kata Kagura dengan mulut penuh. "Oh iya. Jangan lupa mereknya yang biasa dibeli Tosshi."

Sougo tidak menggiyakan sama sekali. Bagaimana mau membeli, sekedar memegang botolnya saja ia sudah jijik. Sougo benar benar tidak ikhlas kalau istrinya memakan makanan anjing seperti itu.

"Denger gak sih?"

Sougo menurunkan korannya. "Iya!"

"Baguslah. Oh iya, kalau bisa belikan satu kardus ya, _aru,"_ kata Kagura.

Sougo terpaksa menggiyakan. Toh, nanti saat anaknya besar ia akan latih untuk membunuh Hijikata bujang lapuk itu.

.

.

.

"Sougo, ada apa?" tanya Kondo saat para anggota Shinsengumi sedang berlatih di dalam ruang latihan markas. Sougo sedang berdiri diam sambil menatap dua orang berduel pedang kayu di tengah ruangan.

"Tidak ada apa apa, Kondo- _san_ ," jawabnya dengan nada datarnya yang seperti biasa.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan China- _san_ ?" tanya Kondo kembali. Tampaknya Kondo tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh anak didiknya itu. Mungkin sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan istrinya.

"Kami memang selalu bertengkar setiap hari," jawab pria bermanik crimson denagn suasana hati yang sama.

Kondo mengangguk mafhum, "baguslah. Itu berarti hubungan kalian berdua baik," gorilla- maksudnya Kondo, mengangkat pedang kayunya untuk mengisyaratkan agar semua yang sedang berlatih, beristirahat sejenak. "Apa China- _san_ mengidam sesuatu?"

"Mau hamil atau tidak, Kagura memang selalu mengidam makanan," jawab Sougo. Topik tentang makanan, mengidam, atau sesuatu yang berkaitan ibu hamil membuat Sougo terbayang bayang Kagura yang sedang menelan gumpalan mayonise kekuningan yang menjijikan itu.

Belum sempat Kondo berkomentar sesuatu, terdengar langkah berat menuju mereka. "oi, Sougo. Hari ini giliran mu patroli," kata si poni V sambil menyalakan rokok barunya denagn pemantik api berbentuk botol mayonise.

Sougo menatap komandan iblis itu dengan pandangan benci. "mati saja kau mayo sialan," umpatnya pelan lalu pergi untuk melakukan patroli yang membosankan.

Kondo menatap punggung Soungo. "Hari ini Sougo aneh sekali. Berkali kali ia bergumam ' _apa sih enak nya makanan sampah itu?'_ sambil menatapmu penuh dendam. Menurutmu dia kenapa ya, Tosshi?" tanya Kondo pada Hijikata.

Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokok. "Dia memang selalu begitu," jawabnya sekenanya saja.

"Tadi Okita _taicho_ bertanya padaku dimana penjualan mayonise yang paling murah," tiba tiba datang Yamazaki kearah mereka berdua sambil menenteng pedang kayu.

"Hah?!. Sougo menanyakan mayonise?!" nyaris Hijikata terselak rokoknya sendiri.

Yamazaki mengangguk. "dia juga menanyakan merek mayonise yang biasanya _fukucho_ beli." Yamazaki teringat sesuatu. "Katanya China- _san_ sedang mengidam mayonise."

Kondo tertawa. "Wah, tidak disangka China ngidam hal seperti itu. Berarti Toshhi bakal punya temen sesama pecinta mayo. Benarkan Tosshi?" tanya Kondo sambil menoleh untuk menatap rekannya.

Tapi, Hijikata sudah berjalan tenang menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau kemana Tosshi?"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar," jawab si poni V dengan nada mencurigakan.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan pangeran mayo itu. Namun tampaknya ia hendak pergi ke kediaman Okita membawa sebuah kantong plastik berisi sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Hijikata membawa 5 botol mayonise untuk calon rekan se pecinta mayonise juga.

 **...**

"Untuk apa kau kesini, Shouchiro- _kun_? Diusir Kagura kah?" tanya pria berambut putih ikal alami dengan nada malas. Namun ia mempersilahkan tamu nya masuk ke dalam kediaman Yorozuya.

"Sekali lagi, namaku Sougo, _danna._ Lagipula China tak mungkin bisa mengusirku, yang ada aku yang mengusirnya," komentar Sougo datar sambil mengikuti Gintoki yang jalannya tersaruk saruk malas. Gintoki mengabaikan protesan Sougo.

Sougo duduk di sofa lalu meletakkan kantung plastik entah berisi apa, di atas meja di hadapannya. "Aku belikan ini untukmu."

Mata ikan mati Gintoki berubah menjadi tampak semangat. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menyambar bingkisan itu dan pergi ke dapur, meninggalkan Sougo sendirian.

Gintoki kembali dengan membawa cake manis untuknya sendiri dan sekotak susu stroberi lalu duduk di tempat biasanya.

"Mana _Megane?_ " tanya Sougo sekedar basa basi.

"Belanja," jawab Gintoki singkat lalu kembali menikmati cakenya. Hening menyelimuti mereka.

" _Danna_ ," panggil Sougo.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau China mengidam makanan anjing?" tanya Sougo sambil menatap Gintoki yang tampak sibuk mengganti chenel tv.

"Makanan anjing?" Gintoki balik menatap menantu mudanya. "Dulu saat Yorozuya hampir bangkrut, setiap hari kami berbagi makanan Sadaharu. Jadi Shouchiro..." Gintoki meneguk susu stroberinya sekali teguk. "Mudahnya kau belikan saja dia makanan anjing yang banyak."

"Namaku Sougo. Lagipula makanan anjing yang kumaksud bukan makanan anjing monster punya dia. Tapi mayonise," kata Sougo datar.

Mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sougo, otomatis Gintoki menyembur semua susu stroberi yang ia minum lalu batuk batuk. "Si...sial, uhuk uhuk, padahal ini susu yang, uhuk, YANG TERAKHIR!" rutuk Gintoki lalu disambung batuk batuknya.

Setelah batuknya mereda, Gintoki kembali naik pitam. Bukan masalah susunya sekarang, tapi masalah makanan yang diinginkan putri angkatnya. "HAH?! Kagura ngidam MAYONISE?!" katanya dengan suara menggelegar.

Gintoki berdiri dari tempat duduknya , berjalan menuju Sougo yang masih menatapnya, lalu melakukan tindakan yang sudah diperkirakan Sougo. Yaitu, mengguncang guncangnya pundaknya.

"Harusnya kau urus dia baik baik!. Belikan makan yang cukup!. Kalau tahu begini, harusnya aku tak menyerahkan dia padamu!" Gintoki berhenti sebentar lalu bergumam, "maafkan Gin- _san,_ Kagura," lalu kembali melanjutkan tindakan brutalnya.

Sougo membiarkan Gintoki mengguncang dirinya, mungkin karena ia tahu Gintoki membenci mayonise sama seperti dia.

"Apa kata si botak kalau tahu putrinya menelan makan-"

"Gin- _san,_ ada Kagura- _chan_ ," terdengar suara _Shinpachi_ dari pintu depan. Gintoki buru buru melepaskan Sougo lalu kembali le tempat duduknya.

"Gin _-_ _san_ , kenapa kau tadi teriak teriak? Suaramu terdengar sampai luar loh," muncul Shinpachi sambil menenteng belanjaan diikuti Kagura di belakangnya.

"Eh, ada Okita-san," kata Shinpachi saat sadar ada sosok lain di ruangan itu.

"Sadis?! Ngapain kamu di sini?!" tanya Kagura sewot.

"Mengunjungi mertua," jawab Sougo datar.

"Bilang saja kau bolos dari pekerjaan begomu itu," Kagura duduk bersebrangan dengan Sougo. "Awas kalau gajimu berkurang!"

"Sudah sudah, Kagura- _chan._ ," lerai Shinpachi. "Aku buatkan teh dulu."

"Nilo, Shinpachi," kata Kagura cepat. "Yang dingin ya. Siang ini panas sekali, _aru_ ," Kagura mengipas ngipas tepat depan wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Baiklah. Gin- _san,_ seharusnya kau tadi buatkan dulu teh untuk Okita _-san_ ," kata Shinpachi sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Gintoki membalas ucapan si kacamata dengan melempar upil padanya. Lalu ia beralih pada Kagura. "Y..yo Kagura. Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?" tanya Gintoki kikuk.

"Baik, Gin- _chan_ ," kata Kagura terlihat senang sambil mengusap usap perutnya. Ia sangat senang jika ada orang yang bertanya _tentang_ kandungannya. "Sepertinya aku lagi banyak makan, _aru_ ," katanya.

"Memang dari dulu kau banyak makan, Kagura- _chan_ ," kata Shinpachi, berjalan menuju mereka bertiga sambil membawa segelas teh dan nilo.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah periksa ke dokter kandungan belum bulan ini?" tanya Shinpachi sambil duduk di sebelah Kagura lalu meletakkan dua gelas itu di atas meja.

Kagura menggeleng, "belum, _aru._ Rencananya besok baru mau ke sana. Ditemani _anego_ ," Kagura menyambar segelas nilo dingin lalu meminumnya cepat cepat.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Shouchiro saja?" tanya Gintoki sambil menurunkan majalah jumpnya yang tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Sougo," ralat Sougo yang lagi lagi diabaikan kembali oleh Gintoki.

Kagura mendengus. "Aku sudah bosan memintanya untuk menemaniku ke sana, _aru,"_ katanya seakan akan tidak ada Sougo di hadapannya.

Sougo mencoba mengabaikan aura hitam yang diberikan padanya dari si kacamata dan si rambut keriting yang seakan akan menyiratkan,

'Suami macam apa kau, Okita-sannnn/ Shouchiro-kunnnnn.'

Sougo menjawab protesan istrinya yang secara tidak langsung, dengan nada datar sedatar papan, "kau menyakiti perasaan suamimu, China."

"Aku benar kok, _aru._ Tadi pagi aku nitip mayonise saja belum kau belikan. Masih lebih baik Toshi dibanding orang sadis sepertimu."

Otomatis kening Sougo mengerut ketika mendengar nama wakil komandannya disebut sebut. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Hijibaka itu?" tanya Sougo tanpa ada nada datarnya.

"Tadi sebelum aku bertemu Shinpachi dia memberiku mayonise," jawab Kagura tanpa menyadari tiba tiba aura ke tiga orang yang di dalam ruangan itu berubah.

Secara serentak mereka bertiga berdiri, meninggalkan Kagura yang kebingungan. "Gin- _chan,_ Shinpachi, Sadis. Kalian mau kemana, _aru?"_ tanyanya sambil menatap ketiga orang itu.

Gintoki menoleh ke arah putrinya sambil tersenyum aneh. "Ada janji dengan klien. Kau tunggu saja di sini," katanya sambil menyiapkan bakutonya lalu keluar dari ruangan.

" _Aneue_ memintaku belanja untuk makan siang. Kagura _-chan_ jaga Yoozuya ya," kata Shinpachi sambil berlalu mengikuti ketua Yorozuya.

"Aku harus kembali patroli. Jangan lupa janji S&M mu nanti malam," kata Sougo datar. Ia mengecek isian bazookanya lalu menentengnya seperti menenteng benda remeh. Akibat dari kalimat terakhirnya, Sougo dihadiahi lemparan dahsyat menggunakan asbak rokok oleh Kagura yang tak dapat ia hindari.\

"Mati saja kau, Do S sialan.''

Sementara Sougo tepar di tempat, Kagura beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ya sudah. Sadis, aku jaga Yorozuya dulu," lalu menuju dapur untuk mencari camilan camilan.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat ketiga orang itu pergi. Mereka semua hendak mencari seseorang yang sama. Seseorang yang berani beraninya memberi wanita kesayangan mereka makanan najis itu. Tentu saja oarang yang seperti itu hanya ada satu di Edo kan?

 **...**

Kejadian satu jam yang lalu

Netra biru milik Hijikata mencoba untuk mencari sesosok wanita hamil berpayung ungu di sekitar area distrik Kabukichou. Ia belum mencoba datang ke rumah wanita itu, karena agak takut bertemu dengan bawahannya yang sangat brutal padanya.

Sebenarnya saat ini Hijikata sangat senang. Coba bayangkan selama ia tinggal di Edo bertahun tahun lamanya, baru kali ini ia akan bertemu seseorang sesama penyuka mayonise. Walaupun ia masih seorang newbie.

Sambil menenteng kantung plastik berisi botol btol mayonise, HIjikata bersandar di sebuah tembok bangunan di sampin mesin penjual rokok yang sudah butut untuk menghindari terik matahari yang menyegat.

Di tengah tengah lamunannya, Hijikata menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh darinya. ' _Tunggu sebentar. Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku melakukan ini?'_ batinnya sambil mengangkat kantung plastik 10 cm dari wajahnya lalu memerhatikannya.

Si poni V itu menghembuskan nafas, lalu menjatuhkan puntung rokonya yang kian memendek dan menginjaknya. "Dasar bodoh," gumamnya lalu beranjak dari tempat ia bersender.

Sebegitu senangnya kah ia sampai hampir saja ia menjadi karakter yang OOC. Lagipula jika Sougo mengetahui hal ini, bisa bisa ia dilempar ke sumur karena berani beraninya memberi istrinya mayonise.

"Yo, Mayora. Sedang apa kau di sini, _aru?_ " ketika mendengar logat aneh itu, Hijikata berhenti melangkah. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap si penyapa. Berdiri di hadapannya wanita berpayung ungu sambil melakukan kebiasaan lamanya, yaitu mengemut sukonbu. Perut wanita itu tampak terlihat membesar karena kehamilannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Toshi?" tanya Kagura lagi.

"SIAPA YANG LU PANGGIL TOSHI, HAH?" tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memanggilnya dengan panggilan Toshi kecuali Kondo Isao. Hijikata berdehem ketika ingat tujuannya kemari.

"Nyari Sadis, _aru_? Biasanya jam segini dia lagi tidur di taman kota," kata Kagura menyimpulkan sebab kedatangan Hijikata ke Kabukicho. Karena setahu Kagura, tempat patroli Hijikata bukan area Kabukicho.

Urat urat kemarahan Hijikata muncul di sekitar pelipisnya. _Sougo sialannnn, awas kalau ketemu gua ntar. SEPPUKU lu!._ Sementara Hijikata berkelit dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kagura berjalan pergi menjauh darinya.

"Oi China,'' panggil Hijikata sambil menghampiri Kagura.

"Ada apa, _aru_?"

Hijikata menyalakan rokok. "Yamazaki bilang kau sedang ngidam mayonise. Ini, mayonise. Bagus untuk ibu hamil," kata Hijikata cepat. Kagura menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Untukku?"

Hijikata hanya diam. _Ni cewek dari dulu masih bego aja sih._

Kagura terlihat senang. "Wah, makasih, _aru._ sadis saja belum membelikannya untukku.''

Beberapa menit kemudian wanita berambut vermillion dan pria berambut hitam itu sudah berjalan layaknya seorang rekan. Kagura bertanya banyak hal tentang mayonise dan tentu saja Hijikata dapat menjawabnya tanpa ada kesalahan. Seperti sejarah mayonise, apa yang terkandung dalam setetes mayonise, dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan gumpalan kuning itu.

Sesekali, Hijikata berdehem untuk menetralisir kesenangannya. _Kondo-sannnnn, akhirnya aku punya teman sepenyuka mayoniseeeee._ Ingin rasanya HIjikata menangis karena terharu. #nyarisOOC

 **...**

Esok harinya saat hari libur tiba, Kondo menelfon ke kediaman Okita untuk menanyakan apakah mereka melihat kemana perginya Hijikata Toushiro. Karena yang menjawab orang yang bersangkutan, Sougo hanya mengatakan, mungkin saja wakil komandan itu sudah lelah hidup dan memutuskan untuk hengkang dari kehidupan fana ini, dengan nada super sadisnya.

Tak lama kemudian anggota Shinsengumi yang bertugas untuk mencari keberadaan Hijikata, menemukannya tergantung dengan cara dililitkan tubuhnya dengan tali di atas pohon. Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri. Yah, tahu kan siapa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Kesukaan Kagura akan mayonise hanya bertahan 2 hari. Setelah itu, ia berhenti memakan makanan itu. Diam diam, Sougo dan Yorozuya yang lain bersyukur atas hal itu. Entah apa jadinya anak yang dikandung Kagura saat besar kalau sejak dalam perut sudah diberi pasokan makanan menjijikkan itu.

"China," panggil Sougo saat sore hari ketika ia hendak berangkat untuk pengintaian malam harinya. Biasanya sebelum Sougo keluar dari rumah, Kagura menemaninya sampai di depan gerbang.

"Apa, _aru?"_ tanya Kagura.

Sougo mengambil sesuatu dari dalam seragam Shinsenguminya. Benda yang diambilnya itu, adalah segepok uang. "Mau tidak?"

Awalnya Kagura terlihat senang, tapi perlahan lahan matanya memincing ke arah uang itu. "Ada apa ini, _aru_? Ini belum akhir bulan kan?" tanyanya waspada. Pasti ada udang dibalik batu.

Sougo mendengus malas. "Lalu?"

Kagura berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak mau. Tunggu yang akhir bulan saja. Karena biasanya kalau di tengah tengah bulan, kau pasti ada maunya, _aru._ Atau kau akan menyerahkan uang itu dan ketika aku akan mengambilnya, kau tidak akan memberiku. Kecuali aku memohon padamu. Begitu kan, tuan Sadis?"

Sougo terkekeh mendengar penjelasannya. Memang hanya istrinya itulah yang tahu pemikiran sadisnya. "Yah, awalnya akan begitu, karena kau tadi menolak S&M denganku. Tapi, kali ini lain."

Kagura mengerutkan alis, sementara Sougo berjalan mendekat. Tahu tahunya, Sougo sudah menempelkan bibirnya di dahi pucat Kagura.

"Ini uang untuk membeli makanan yang kau mau. Terserah kau beli apa saja selain mayonise sialan itu," kata Sougo.

Kagura tersenyum lalu ia mengambil uang yang ada di tangan Sougo. Ketika ia menerima uang itu, ia tampak senang.

"Baiklah, _aru._ Akan kubelikan untuk membeli anpan sebanyak banyaknya," kata Kagura riang.

Sougo yang di hadapannya hanya bisa diam, menyesali dirinya sendiri karena berbaik hati pada istrinya. Catatan mental bagi Okita Sougo, jangan pernah menunjukkan sisi baik dengan amanto bernama Kagura.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **A.n**

Halooo, aku balik lagi. Anu, gimana fictnya? Aku ngerasa fictnya aneh gitu. Apa karena ngebut ya endingnya, atau karena udah kelamaan di doc sampe ngerasa fictnya hampir basi.

Oh yaa, apa masih ada yang baper karena Gintama udah tamat? Ngabisin berapa patriot kalian? Aku masih baper banget kalau inget itu. Mau move on tapi gak bisa.

Ngeliat tong sampah sama tiang listrik, inget Gorilla maksudnya Kondo. Ngeliat mayonise inget Hijikata, liat jembatan inget OkiKagu. T_T #Curcol

Btw, makasih ya yang udah ngereview fictku yang 'Pms pertama'. Jangan sungkan ngasih pendapat lagi ya, apa lagi ngasih saran.


End file.
